A Curse of Broken Hearts
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When a large feline suddenly appears in the Shire, two broken hearts will be reunited and a curse must be broken through the two hearts learning to heal and trust again so a fractured family can finally heal. With trouble and a possible war in the future is looming over all of Middle Earth, there is far more at stake... FemBilbo/Thorin pairing Cursed!Thorin, Dwobbit Baby OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Amalthea:** Ok so I've been on a Hobbit and LOTR kick for a while now when I found this prompt somebody posted on Archive of our own under the title of 25 Bagginshield prompts and a second idea comes from the story by Teadragon called "Though the Nights are long and my bed is so cold" while a third idea is based of the story called Most precious of Treasures. The Main Idea inspired by the Bagginshield Prompts is where some people in middle earth are a shape shifter and shift into the animal or animals (2 animal forms at most) that match closest to their heart and soul. This will take place after the quest for Erebor with a OC Villain coming into play and the added bonus of animal instincts coming at hilarious or useful moments and this will be an AU of everyone lives after the Battle of the 5 armies. The Idea of Thorin being shamelessly adorable by trying to look all regal and serious while being cuddled by a FemBilbo while he's in an animal form... So yes, this is will be a FemBilbo/Thorin pairing. So please enjoy!

Mystery Disclaimer reader: Amalthea does not own the Hobbit or any of the ideas, stories and songs that inspired or in the case of songs, appear in this fanfic. Please enjoy this story and tell us what you think!

Ch.1

Two years after the quest...

Starla Baggins sighed as she glanced out the window of Bag's end while gathering items for her trip to the market, her thoughts were drifting to the past when a small tug on her skirt alerted her to the small treasure in front of her causing a smile as she looked down and said "what would you like, my treasure?"

The beaming smile on the toddler's face warmed the hobbit's heart as the small child then said "We go to Market, mama! Must Hurry!"

Starla laughed softly then patted her child's thick black curls as she said "Alright Ruby...Mama's just about ready, my little girl."

The two year old child bounced happily as her skirt sparkled from the glittery thread her mama had used to embroidered pretty flowers around the hem then grabbed her mama's hand as they headed for the door to get food and other household items from the market. Starla smiled at her most precious treasure despite the pain in her heart at the thought of her soul-song never knowing about the child they had made that night but she had made her choice and paid the price but she had her daughter and that in itself was pretty much her share of that damn treasure in her emerald eyes, her daughter then looked up with those big blue eyes that were very much her father's causing Starla to smile and ruffle her child's head as they continued on their way...

1 hour later...

Starla considered her and her daughter lucky that they hadn't ran into Lobelia as the rather cruel woman just LOVED to mock and hurt Starla and her daughter by saying cruel words towards them and she would also spread nasty rumors about Ruby's origins, sadly that joy was soon crushed as the horrible woman had just caught up to them suddenly on the road as Starla and her daughter headed back towards home and began to say things that had Starla clenching her teeth and discreetly comfort her daughter as the cruel hobbit blocked the path in front of them. Starla made to push past her with her daughter safely at her side when the woman then crossed the line by saying "Your dwarves must have thrown you to the side like trash because of that little FREAK you gave birth to and frankly I don't blame them, you should have died as far as I'm and other are concerned!"

Starla desperately wanted to reply but a large lump blocked her throat as she tried to swallow it back, she then gathered her daughter into her arms and pushed past as tears began to fill her eyes. Ruby looked up and whimpered at her mother's upset face as they started back on their way to their home, the other woman began to follow them when a loud growl rang through the air causing both parties to freeze then turned towards the noise that came from the woods on their left off just off the road. The hobbits and one tiny "dwobbit" stared in shock as a very gorgeous and massive animal ran right for them causing Lobelia to shriek in fear then suddenly move behind Starla as Starla found herself being shoved before she could react, Starla quickly twisted so her daughter would be safe from the fall only for a sharp pain to shoot up from her ankle causing her to wince while she covered her daughter with her body from the animal charging...by them? Starla looked up and saw the creature charging after a screaming Lobelia before slowing to a stop to watch the woman race away in terror, Starla was stunned then went on edge as the large yet gorgeous animal made its way back towards her at slow trot while she cuddled her daughter closer to her body.

Starla watched the animal walk past her then in a simple movement picked up one of her shopping bags before turning and looking at her with eyes of Icy blue but blazed with an inner fiery light, Starla stared for a moment then managed to squeak out a thank you as she stood and gathered the other 2 bags from where they had fallen. The large beast snorted then turned as it or rather he as she could now tell where it kept pace at her side all the way back up to her home where it then moved up to the door and sat down with the bag still in his mouth, Starla blinked then sighed as she gently placed Ruby down as the toddler then hid behind her mother's skirt before peeking out and giggling up at the large animal while Starla unlocked the door to her house...

The Beast P.O.V from earlier:

I trudged through the woods that hopefully took me closer to bag's end when my ears twitched at hearing voices arguing just in front of me but the people were just out of sight, a familiar voice then answered the first causing my heart to ache and me to quickly walk towards the owner of that voice when the first voice that my One had replied to said something that made my blood boil causing me to let out a loud growl before charging the woman that had upset MY burglar. The woman that had insulted my lover then shrieked then pushed my lover into my path as my Starla twisted her body and curled around a small bundle in her arms as her bags fell to the ground from the hard shove as I easily avoided my One and chased the horrible female hobbit for a few minutes before turning and heading back to Starla who was watching me with a mix of fear,awe and confusion in her beautiful emerald eyes, I slowly moved past her then picked up one the bags in my mouth while cursing my lack of hands at the moment before looking back towards her. She then seemed to find her voice and made that adorable little squeaking she would do when flustered as she thanked me before grabbing the other 2 bags laying on the ground and walking towards her home while I kept pace beside her as she tried to hide her small limp while holding onto her small bundle in one arm and the bags in the other. When we reached bag's end, I moved towards her door and sat down to wait as she stared at me in shocked confusion then made a soft sigh as she set down the small bundle revealing that it was a small child that was quick to hide behind my One's skirts before I saw familiar blue eyes peeking out with small giggles breaking free before ducking back behind out of sight. I then realized my One had unlocked the door and was now ushering the small child inside before looking up at me and softly asking "Would you like to come in?"

I nodded and followed her into the house as I closed the door behind me with my back paws gently, she then gently took the bag from my mouth and I made my way towards the parlor only to pause then look over my shoulder which caused her to flinch as she then slowly collapsed to the floor with tears falling and heart-wrenching sobs escaped her lips. A soft worried mewl escaped my lips as I made to to go over to Starla when the child came into the hall at a run then paused as she said "Mama?"

That made me freeze only for a minute as the pieces then connected for me at why the child looked so familiar, my heart broke in realization before I shook my head and then moved slowly as I picked my...our daughter up in my mouth gently before lowering her into her mother's arms before curling around them in an attempt to give her some much needed comfort. My One suddenly threw her arm around my neck as she cuddled our child with the other then buried her face into my fur as she whimpered the words "I'm sorry" over and over again, all I could do was just be there and let her cry while I nuzzled her and the daughter I had never known about...

Starla's P.O.V

I watched as the large feline made his way into into the hall after I invited the animal inside and took the bag it had picked up on the way to the house, it had already closed the door using his large back paws then headed straight for my parlor despite never being in my house before. The large feline then paused and looked back at me in such a familiar way that the dam of emotion I had been holding back broke causing me to collapse in a flood tears and sobbing to the floor of the hallway, the cat mewled as my little Ruby came running when she paused and said in worry "Mama?"

The large cat seemed to freeze for a minute then began to move slowly as he picked my daughter by the back of her dress and lowered her into my arms before curling around us in a comforting manner, all I could do was think of my child's father as I threw an arm around the large beast's neck and buried my face into the soft fur and I said "I'm sorry" over and over again while I cuddled my daughter close. The large animal then began to nuzzle us and I caught a glimpse of his eyes as there seemed to be an intense mix of deep sadness and guilt in them before an over whelming darkness seemingly crept up on me and sending me into the black abyss...

The large cat blinked at the small hobbit now fast asleep against his side then sighed as he turned his attention to the small two year old looking at him in open awe and curiosity, he let out a soft purr before gently licking the little girl's cheek causing an excited giggle to escape and the little girl then said "I'm Ruby..what's your name, Mr. Kitty?"

The cat blinked at her in amusement then tilted his head as then Ruby began babbling and telling the big "kitty" all about herself happily, Ruby couldn't help but feel happy with the large kitty as her mama slept against the kitty's side as she couldn't help wonder in her two year old mind if her daddy had sent the big kitty for her and mama. Ruby then looked up at the Kitty's pretty blue eyes and asked "Did my Daddy send you Mr. Kitty for me and mama?"

Ruby noticed the kitty's eyes go wide in surprise and she then said "Mama said Daddy is really important where he lives and that she thought she had done something to help but that it turned out to be a mistake instead so she had to leave...but Mama is really sad so I know she misses Daddy a lot and I think daddy miss her too, I want Mama and Daddy to be happy though..."

Ruby blinked and wiped away a tear as she then cuddled up to the kitty's chest and softly said "I really want to see Daddy and even though mama doesn't say anything, she does too..."

The big Kitty then licked her cheek with his rough tongue and nuzzled her as he cuddled her close causing Ruby to feel warm and safe, she then felt her eyes grow heavy and close as an unknown male voice then said "It's alright, my little one...I'm here now...for you and your mama."

Ruby then felt a gentle kiss on her forehead as someone picked her up and carried her to her room before she slipped the rest of the way into dreamland...

 **Ok so I need your help, dear reviewers! What kind of "big" cat should Thorin be?**

 **1: Black Panther**

 **2: Black Liger with silver stripes**

 **3: Snow leopard**

 **4: A cat like Kilala from Inuyasha only with one tail and maybe a different element**

 **You can only vote for two of the choices once and the first one to 10 votes will win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amalthea:** Ok so I've been on a Hobbit and LOTR kick for a while now when I found this prompt somebody posted on Archive of our own under the title of 25 Bagginshield prompts and a second idea comes from the story by Teadragon called "Though the Nights are long and my bed is so cold" while a third idea is based of the story called Most precious of Treasures. The Main Idea inspired by the Bagginshield Prompts is where some people in middle earth are a shape shifter and shift into the animal or animals (2 animal forms at most) that match closest to their heart and soul. This will take place after the quest for Erebor with a OC Villain coming into play and the added bonus of animal instincts coming at hilarious or useful moments and this will be an AU of everyone lives after the Battle of the 5 armies. The Idea of Thorin being shamelessly adorable by trying to look all regal and serious while being cuddled by a FemBilbo while he's in an animal form... So yes, this is will be a FemBilbo/Thorin pairing. So please enjoy!

 **Gandalf** : Amalthea does not own the Hobbit or any of the ideas, stories and songs that inspired or in the case of songs, appear in this fanfic. Please enjoy this story and tell us what you think!

 **Ok so I need your help, dear reviewers! What kind of "big" cat should Thorin be?**

 **1: Black Panther: 2**

 **2: Black Liger with silver stripes: 3**

 **3: Snow leopard: 4**

 **4: A cat like Kilala from Inuyasha only with one tail and maybe a different element: 6**

 **You can only vote for two of the choices once and the first one to 10 votes will win!**

Ch.2

Starla slowly opened her eyes as she found herself laying on her bed but couldn't remember how she had gotten there in the first place as she slowly sat up and looked around, she let out a low moan at the small headache she had when she heard somewhat heavy foot steps heading for her room causing her to freeze then pull off a quick shift into her smallest form where she hid under her pillow and was able to peek out without being seen. The small mammal watched as the door opened but managed to stifle a gasp as the man she loved came in carrying a tray with tea and few crackers, Starla was stunned as her mind raced about how and why he was here in the shire when her heart froze realizing her daughter was still in the house without her. Starla made to leave without being noticed when she felt large yet gentle hands grab her and lift her up to the owner's chest as he made a soft crooning noise then said "It's alright, Starla...Ruby's safely in her room taking a nap after she fell asleep earlier..."

Starla looked up at Thorin in shock as he gave her a sad smile and said "I don't blame you for not telling me and the others, you had every right to keep Ruby a secret after what I did to you. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness as I really don't deserve it after...my stupidity but I find myself in need of your help and I can't exactly go back to the Lonely mountain at the moment due to a bunch of risks at the moment..."

Thorin looked down at the small munchkin kitten looking up at him in shock before she sighed and let out a soft mewl, he gently placed her down on the bed where she shifted back to hobbit form and said "How did you get into the house Thorin...I've taken to locking my door when I'm either at home or when I'm out with Ruby..."

She saw the sheepish look on his face and said "You did invite me even if you didn't recognize me at the time...I promise I wasn't trying deceive you but I can't exactly talk in that form..."

Starla's eyes widen at what he said as she remembered then she asked "What happened Thorin ? Why were you that large Cat?"

Thorin winced and then sighed as he asked to sit down next to her on the bed causing Starla to nod, he then sat down and began his tale about what had happened to him...

4 months ago inside the Lonely mountain...

Thorin sighed as open court was almost finished for the day and he couldn't wait to retreat to his personal rooms where he could reflect on his guilt and shameful actions towards the one he should have treasured above all else, the one who he should have listened to and protected but betrayed her over a stupid gem. His heart burned with the deep ache it had for the last 2 years causing him to sigh when one of the gate guards came and said "My King...there's a man in robes of venomous green at the gate asking to see you about a propitiation he has for you...shall we let him in?"

Thorin stiffened at the description of the man then stood as he said "No, Tell him I'm will come to him instead, something tells me that the man is not to be trusted."

The guard nodded as a large dwarf came up behind Thorin and said "What do you think Thorin? What do you think the man is after?"

Thorin looked over at his closest friend Dwalin and said "I'm not sure but nothing good, I'm sure of it. We'll see what this man has to say first though..."

The two dwarves headed for the gate where the rest of the company and few of the civilians waited and watched the man standing just before the gate to the city, the crowd parted for Thorin as he made his way in front of the man before asking "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man's smile grated on Thorin's unease as the smile seemed far too slimy much like oil before he then opened his mouth and spoke, the voice really sent Thorin on high alert as the feeling of wrongness from the man increased when the man said "Greetings your Majesty. My name is Lancer and I'm a sorcerer from lands of the far north, lands vastly unexplored for the most part. I have come to offer my powers and my services to you in exchange for a position in your kingdom..."

Thorin felt a shiver go down his spine as every fiber of his being told him to get the hell away from the man in front of him but he straightened his back then said "Why should I let you into my kingdom and into my services other then your say so?"

the man smirked and then said "I have the ability to speak to and bring back the dead, your Majesty. Surely the chance to regain lost loved ones would be of much comfort to you and others in your kingdom?"

Thorin then said "If I did accept this...offer, what would you want in return, sorcerer?"

"Why, only a position as an adviser to you, King Thorin. Is that not an acceptable price for my services?"

Thorin stared at the man as Dwalin stiffened and placed a hand on his sword, the man waited quietly with a smug smile believing his offer would be accepted when Thorin then spoke up with a angry glare and said "No, I refuse your offer. The dead deserve and belong to their eternal rest, you also demand to be an adviser to the crown when it is obvious you seek to be the power behind the throne and I refused to be used as a puppet by a power hungry sorcerer seeking power. Now leave and never come back!"

The sorcerer's face twisted unnaturally in his anger before raising his staff of pitch black metal with a venomous green stone at the tip and pointed it at Thorin as he then said "Such an unwise choice, King Thorin for now I place a curse upon you. One where the deep guilt and shame you hold inside shows on the outside so all will know exactly how unworthy you are of your crown and kingdom, only when you have confronted and dealt with the guilt and shame will my curse be broken."

The magic hit Thorin like a rockslide as images of soft coppery gold curls and emerald eyes nestled among lush green hills and wild flowers ran through his mind causing the guilt and shame to burn in his chest, Thorin barley even realized he had hit his knees until Dwalin pulled him to his feet and towards the Royal living quarters among the worried mummers of the crowd...

Later that night...

Thorin found himself tossing and turning in his large bed as his whole body felt like it was burning up from the inside out, he rolled over on to his stomach as intense pain suddenly tore through his body causing an inhuman sounding scream to rip out of his throat. He could hear the sound of cracking and reshaping bone as he arched his back and dug his hands into the sheets only to find large, long rips torn by sharp claws attached to his reshaping hands, Thorin screamed again as a long tail extended from his spine, his body swelled in size and muscle and the itch of fur made itself known only for the cry to come out as the loud roar of a big cat. Thorin panted as he rose on shaky paws the size of dinner plates and heard the sounds of ripping cloth as his nightclothes tore to pieces from the movement of rising from his bed, his ears twitched as his now much sharper hearing caught the sound of his bedroom doors being slammed open and Dwalin's voice calling for him with pure worry...

Dwalin charged into his best friend's bedroom and stopped in horrified disbelief at the large feline that had shreds of Thorin's night clothes hanging from it's body and the shocked, horrified icy blue eyes of his King staring back at him from the body of the massive beast, Dwalin promptly let a few good swears about the Sorcerer's linage before slowly approaching Thorin who seemed to in shock still as he said "Thorin...you alright in there?"

The large feline flinched then began making mewls, growling and yowls in a desperate attempt to speak as Dwalin tried his best to calm the panicking king who was now pacing back and forth on the bed, Dwalin finally convinced Thorin to get off the bed as Dis and Thorin's nephews came in with weapons drawn and worried looks on their faces. Dis took one look and swore as she said "Please tell that sorcerer didn't do what I think he did to my brother, that our large fluffy friend here is not my brother in the form of a large cat?!"

Thorin yowled as he started pacing again in frustration and the burning pull he felt within his chest like a Siren song, he whipped his head towards his sister as she then said while her and Fili would look after the kingdom, he would have to stay in his rooms just so he could be kept safe until they found the Man that had cursed him and demand the cure. Thorin felt himself shake in shock before he found himself moving in a graceful leap and running out the door, Thorin ran blindly through the halls of his kingdom as shame and anger forced him to keep going as he refused to let himself be locked up like some embarrassing secret or pet while others tried to fix his situation for him, the pull and burning in his chest lead him further and further west away from his home, his kingdom and his family towards where the source of his negative feelings laid among the soft rolling green hills and flower fields of brilliant colors. Thorin ran until sunrise where he collapsed in a soft pile of moss behind thick bushes on the edge of Mirkwood and fell into a deep slumber, he woke about two hours later around 7am to find himself back in his normal shape causing a faint glimmer of hope in his chest that the curse had possibly failed. Thorin realized wouldn't be that simple and chose to wait and see if the curse truly did fail as he hunkered down in the bush due to his bareness and not wanting to be found by the damn tree-shaggers especially their king who would hold it over his head with no problems.

Thorin was glad at his choice to wait and see about the curse as 2 hours later he had transformed back into the large feline causing him to growl in frustration and anger, he then caught 2 rabbits for his meal then continued on following the deep burning pull in his chest with a fear of never being able to go back due to his curse...

Starla stared at Thorin in shock and sorrow at what her Soul-song had been forced to endure while he paused and took a deep breath, he then said in a soft tone "I soon realized I become a Dwarf again for two hours usually for two hours in the morning and then 2 in the evening, I timed those moments and found I change after the sun rises and after the sun has set..."

Starla then threw her arms around him and hugged him tight as she said "Oh Thorin...I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this curse, maybe this happened for a reason though..."

Thorin slowly wrapped his arms around the beautiful female next to him and buried his face into her hair as he took in her sweet scent of mint and fresh sun kissed strawberries causing the tense muscles in his body to relax, he heard a soft content sigh from his beloved hobbit causing him to cuddle her closer when a sudden sleepy voice said "Mama, who's that?"

The two jerked apart to see a sleepy pair of big icy blue eyes looking at them with innocent curiosity from the 2 year old standing in the doorway, Starla then started giggling as she reached towards the toddler and said "Come here, my little treasure...there's someone I want you to meet..."

Ruby toddled over to her mother and was lifted into her mama's lap as she looked over at the black haired man sitting next to her mother who was staring at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, Ruby then looked up at her mother who smiled and said "Ruby, this is Thorin Oakenshield..."

"From Stories!"

Starla laughed then said "Yes, sweetheart. From mama's stories but there's another reason why I want you to meet him..."

Thorin was taken by surprise when he found his arms full of adorable toddler as Starla then said "Meet your daddy, Ruby..."

The soft happy squeal and excited cry of Daddy melted Thorin's heart as he held and cuddled his little princess as she hugged his neck happily, Thorin then pulled Starla close to his side as he then cuddled his heart and their precious child for the next few minutes in the silence of the room. Thorin then felt a familiar itch beginning and softly swore as he then gently passed Ruby to Starla with the words "I'm starting to change back..."

Starla held her daughter close as Thorin stepped away from the bed and then watched as her love transformed into the large feline from earlier...


End file.
